


Match-Maker

by boadecia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Match-making, Shipping, Smut, only in chapter 2 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadecia/pseuds/boadecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely Reader can't stand the sexual tension between two certain people anymore, so she decides to take matters in her own hand. With the help of her best friend she plays Cupid and sets her OTP up, with unexpected consequences.</p><p>Chapter 2 contains smut. Well, it is pure smut. Don't like don't read. (rated E I think)<br/>Chapter 1's harmless though. (rated T)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, that´s it" I muttered to myself as I headed out of the library. In said library two idiots were eye-fucking, for the god-knows how many hundreth time and I decided that if they weren´t going to make a move themselves, I had to do it. I couldn´t stand the sexual tension between the two of them anymore, it almost suffocated me everytime I was near them. It´d be a hard task, but with the help of my celestial best friend it would be manageable.

I went to my room and started praying. As soon as I finished I heard a rustling of feathers, announcing the angel´s arrival.

"Do I look like a manservant to you?" were the first words out of his mouth and I sighed internally.

"Yes, you do, Balthazar. It´s nice to see you too, by the way" I couldn´t surpress my retort, earning me a half-glare from Balthazar.

"Why´d you pray to me? I was busy" he whined causing me to roll my eyes.

"Couldn´t have been too busy if you pop up immediatly after I called" I mumbled. "Anyway..." I continued as he sent me an annoyed glare "I need your help"

"My help with what exactly?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I´ll show you" I said as I got up and headed towards the library, not making a single sound. At the door I gestured Balthazar to be quiet and looked around the corner. There they were, still staring at one another. They didn´t move, they didn´t speak, they just stared into each others eyes. It was frustrating. After a few moments I started heading back to my room, Balthazar trailing behind me. I lay down on my bed, gesturing him to join me, what he did.

"So, if I concluded right you need my help with setting up our brothers?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Jackpot" I mumbled. "I can´t stand being around them anymore. Seriously, everytime they start eye-fucking I just want to go up to them and push their heads together until they´re kissing" Balthazar chuckled to which I lightly hit him "That´s not funny"

"Oh yes it is. But you´re right, we need to do something."

I had no idea how Balthazar and I became friends. To be honest, when I first met him, I thought that he was a self-centered, arrogant douchebag. But over time he seemed to grow on me and when he was almost killed by Castiel he just popped up in my room, angel blade still sticking out of his chest. I couldn't bring myself to just let him die and helped him. Luckily he survived and since then we were inseparable. I might have developed some sort of crush on him too but I never made a move. I was content with our relationship at the moment, I mean being best friends with an angel is awesome. I appreciated moments like this most. He´d drop everything for me without second thought and help me with my problems, no matter how petty they were. I´d do the same for him, and he knew that.

After a few minutes an idea popped in my head. "How about we lock them in a room and they stay in there until they´ve talked. Pretty cliché, I know, but it might work" I thought out loud. I turned my head to look at Balthazar, only to see him already staring at me. After some seconds he seemed to snap out of some sort of trance.

"That might work. We just have to angel-proof the room so Cas can´t zap them out" I nodded as a grin spread across my face.

"See, I need you for things like this. I would´ve never thought of this without you." he smiled at me, his blue eyes a bit brighter than usual.

"Alright, so how about I go angel-proof Dean´s bedroom and you bring them there, in say, five minutes?" I started to get up only to be pulled back down on top of Balthazar.

"You´re amazing, you know that?" he said quietly, staring into my eyes intently. I blushed slightly, hiding my face in his chest. He let out a low chuckle, sitting up slowly. I gracefully got up and headed for my closet in which I had a few spray-cans with white colour. Conveniently the hallway was painted white too, so it wouldn´t be too obvious that it was some sort of trap. I tried to ignore the feeling of eyes on me, or the blush that crept it´s way up my neck.

"I need at least five minutes, then you can bring them. I don´t care how you manage it, just please, don´t make it too obvious, okay?" I said turning back around. Balthazar nodded which was enough for me. Before leaving I stopped one last time. "Good luck" I whispered, over-dramatically, to which he let out a laugh.

I quickly walked to Dean´s room and started spraying sigils on the wall, after double checking that no one was near. I finished quicker than I originally thought, leaving one last sigil unfinished so Balthazar could still get out. I hid behind a cupboard as I heard voices approaching. Spying around the corner I saw Balthazar and Castiel carrying an unconscious Dean to his room. I had to stifle a laugh at the worried look on Castiel´s face. As they entered Dean´s room I got out of my hiding place and walked towards the door, just in time to see a confused, now conscious Dean and an even more confused Castiel glaring at Balthazar, who all but sprinted out of the room. Before I slammed the door shut I waved at the both of them and winked, handing Balthazar the key to lock the door while I finished the sigil.

It took a few moments before they started banging on the door and yelling at us to let them out again. Balthazar and I almost died laughing as Dean started threatening to end us when he got out of his room. I managed to catch my breath for a minute to shove a sheet of paper underneath the door. Silence followed as they read the note, followed by a "Son of a bitch" by Dean.

"You´ve got to be kidding" Dean sounded really angry, but I couldn´t care less.

"Dean, what do they mean with ´confess your feelings´" Castiel sounded confused, as usual and I could picture his little head tilt and puppy-dog-eyes all too well.

"You can get out after you´ve talked." I said.

"And if we like the result" Balthazar added. I started heading towards the kitchen, Balthazar following closely.

"Oh, and don´t break the bed" I shouted over my shoulder before we were out of earshot. Balthazar laughed quietly. The sound alone made a grin spread across my face.

As we got to the kitchen I grabbed two beers and handed one to Balthazar "We should do this professionally" I said after taking a swig. Balthazar choked on his drink, causing me to laugh. It took a few moments before he stopped coughing. I just grinned at him innocently as he sent me a glare.

"And what makes you think this?" he asked after glaring at me for a bit.

"Well, if this works, I do have another brother who seems to be in love with one of yours..."I trailed off as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You wanna set up Sam and Gabriel?" he asked, his tone confused. I shrugged in response. "Let´s just assume this would work too, who´d be next?" he asked. He was leaning on the counter next to me, eyeing me from head to toe.

"I don´t know" I sat on the counter so I´d be almost as tall as him. "Maybe we could find you a girlfriend." I looked at him, momentarily mesmerized by his eyes "Or boyfriend, whichever you prefer" I quickly added before taking another sip from my beer. I could feel myself blushing again, god knows why. He chuckled quietly as he stepped in front of me, placing his beer on the far end of the counter.

"And what if I already like someone?" he asked quietly. I absentmindedly put my beer next to his, looking up at him.

"Well, then you should tell them before I have to lock you in a room too" I mumbled. I wasn´t sure what exactly was going on. Of course, I´d be happy for Balthazar when he found someone, but a part of me despised the idea unless that someone was me. He inched closer towards me, placing his hands next to my hips on the counter. He took a deep breath and glanced down at his shoes as if contemplating something. After two or three seconds he looked back up, locking his gaze with mine.

"That wouldn´t be such a good idea except you wanted to be locked in that room with me." For a moment my mind shut down completely. I couldn´t believe what I heard, or rather what I thought I heard. I didn´t realise how much time had passed until I noticed a hurt expression on his face. I quickly snapped out of my trance.

"Wait, are you telling me... that you... like me?" I stuttered out, barely above a whisper. He nodded, his gaze cast downwards. I gently lifted my hands to his face, forcing his chin up so he looked at me. "If you haven´t noticed yet, I like you too, idiot" I said quietly. Immediatly a broad smile spread over his face, lighting up his eyes. I couldn´t help but smile back.

"So it´s okay if I do this?" he asked as he gently cradled my face in his hands, slowly leaning in. I nodded slightly, placing one of my hands on the back of his neck, urging him forward. As our lips met it felt as if sparks were flying. The kiss was sweet and slow, filled with emotion. I felt warm all over as he tangled one of his hands in my hair, tugging gently. The lack of oxygen forced us to pull apart. Balthazar placed his forehead against mine, looking at me lovingly. I couldn´t help a smile tugging at my lips.

And of course as he started to lean in again someone cleared their throat behind us. I let out a quiet sigh, pulling away and turning at my waist so I could look behind me. There stood Sam who seemed to be all kinds of uncomfortable and confused.

"Hey there Sammy" I said nonchalantly, smiling gently.

"Hey (Y/N), Balthazar" he still seemed very confused and violated (for whatever reason) which made it hard for me not to laugh. Balthazar buried his face in my shoulder, laughing quietly. Sam tried to ignore it, but was struggling visibly.

"Have you seen Dean or Cas? I´ve been praying to Cas for a good ten minutes but nothing." I couldn´t help the grin spreading on my face and the quiet laugh escaping my lips. Balthazar was all but shaking with laughter against me, which made it awfully hard to concentrate on anything.

"You wait here, I´ll go look if I can find them, okay?" I asked Sam while hopping off the counter. He nodded and I quickly skidded into the hallway on my way to Dean´s room. As I approached I could hear some kind of noise. Standing in front of the door the noise turned out to be quiet moaning and groaning. I could hear a quite loud moan and a muffled "Oh Cas, right there". Immediatly I turned on my heel and went back to the kitchen, a grin plastered on my face.

"It worked" I said as I entered, high-fiving Balthazar. Sam seemed even more confused than before, his head tilted slightly. "If I were you, I wouldn´t go near Dean´s room anytime soon, unless you want to be mentally scarred for the rest of your life" I said to Sam, whose expression turned from confusion to horror pretty fast.

"What have you two done?" his voice was shaky and it took all my might not to burst out laughing.

"Nothing bad, don´t worry. We just played match-maker." Balthazar spoke up, grinning innocently. Sam shook his head and walked back to the library. As soon as he was out of earshot I whispered a quiet "You're next, Sammyboy", to which I heard a chuckle.

I turned around to face Balthazar, only to notice that he was already behind me, so we were only inches apart. He gently placed his hands on my waist, trailing them up and down my sides and placed his forehead on mine.

"Remind me, what were we doing before Gigantor interrupted us?" there was a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he glanced down at me. Without answering I pulled him down towards me and kissed him. Unlike the first kiss, this one was filled with desperation. Within mere seconds our tongues were fighting for dominance, his grip on my waist tightened and I gently tugged at his hair, to which he let out a low moan. A spark of pleausre shot through me at the sound of it and shivers ran down my spine. He pulled me even closer towards him so we were touching everywhere. One of his hands moved to the small of my back and then fumbled it's way inside my jeans-pocket. I let out a small gasp and tugged at his hair again.

"If you do that one more time, I'll have you right here on the counter" his voice was husky, low and breathy. A mischievous grin spread over my face as I made eye contact and tugged at his hair once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Remind me, what were we doing before Gigantor interrupted us?" there was a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he glanced down at me. Without answering I pulled him down towards me and kissed him. Unlike the first kiss, this one was filled with desperation. Within mere seconds our tongues were fighting for dominance, his grip on my waist tightened and I gently tugged at his hair, to which he let out a low moan. A spark of pleausre shot through me at the sound of it and shivers ran down my spine. He pulled me even closer towards him so we were touching everywhere. One of his hands moved to the small of my back and then fumbled it's way inside my jeans-pocket. I let out a small gasp and tugged at his hair again._

_"If you do that one more time, I'll have you right here on the counter" his voice was husky, low and breathy. A mischievous grin spread over my face as I made eye contact and tugged at his hair once more._

_\-----_

His eyes fixed on mine, his pupils blown wide, only a small ring of blue surrounding black pools which held so much lust and something mischievous.

He lowered his head towards my ear, his lips brushing the skin. "Don't say I didn't warn you" he whispered, his hot breath ghosting down my neck. He bit my earlobe to which I let out a surprised gasp and then he moved lower.

He bit and sucked at the skin of my neck, never too hard so it'd be hurtful but enough to slightly sting and leave clearly visible marks that would be there for days. I enjoyed that he marked me as his, and somehow it even turned me on.

Suddenly he grabbed my waist and lifted me up and on the counter behind me. I hadn't even noticed that he had moved us towards it. He sat me down and immediatly stood between my slightly spread legs, or chests nearly touching. I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

He wasted no time and immediatly took off his shirt. I did the same and as soon as we got rid of them our lips connected automatically. I trailed one of my hands down his muscly chest, slightly scratching my nails over the soft skin. He growled and started to fumble at the clasp of my bra, quickly opening it and throwing it somewhere behind him. He massaged my breasts while I unbottuned his trousers.

I scratched my nails over his hipbones and simutaneously tugged at his hair to which he let out a low moan. I smirked slightly and did it again. Balthazar snapped his fingers then and the rest of our clothing was gone.

He pulled away for a second and made eye contact. "Tell me to stop now if you don't want this" his voice was rough, his eyes pleading.

"I want you, Balthazar. Now." With only a second of hesitation he pushed inside of me. We moaned loudly at the feeling of our bodies joining. Balthazar moved slowly at first but quickly abandoned that for a faster pace which had the both of us moaning and growling with almost every of his strokes.

Our foreheads rested against each other and we held eye contact the whole time. No words needed to be said because our adoration for each other was obvious in our eyes. Our hands moved over the others body, exploring, memorising. Pleasure flowed through my veins and I could feel a knot tightening in my abdomen.

It was as if we were on fire. The air seemed to buzz with electricity and with every thrust it seemed to multiply tenfold. I knew I was nearing my end and judging after Balthazar's thrusts becoming faster and more erratic, he was too. Our moans got louder as well and it became harder with every passing second to keep my eyes open because the pleasure was just too much.

"Cum for me" Balthazar whispered in the exact moment the knot in my abdomen began to explode. I let out a loud moan which suspiciously sounded like his name and spiralled into bliss. He followed immediatly after, shouting my name loudly, so it was clear that everyone heard him. He thrusted into me three more times before he stopped and just gazed at me.

We breathed heavily, our hearts beating quickly. I couldn't help a smile spreading on my lips and I was glad to see one on his as well. He pulled me even closer towards him, hugging me to his chest and burying his face in the crook of my neck to which I did the same.

"I love you" he whispered quietly into my ear. I couldn't surpess my smile widening as I whispred an "I love you" back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language. Feel free to point out mistakes, I'd really appreciate it
> 
> Thanks for reading, Love :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the same as my Gabriel/Reader fic ''Playing Cupid'' just with Balthazar instead of Gabriel.  
> The smut's different though ^^  
> If you want to you can check out my Gabriel/Reader too, I wouldn't mind :)  
> I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language. Feel free to point out mistakes, I'd really appreciate it 
> 
> Thanks for reading, Love :)


End file.
